


Insomnia

by boombox_btch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, jamie finally notices, jamie's oblivious, lucio's got insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 02:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10265786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boombox_btch/pseuds/boombox_btch
Summary: Although Jamison Fawkes has lots of amazing qualities, no one can deny that he’s the most oblivious person in the world, especially when it comes to his boyfriend’s sleeping schedule.





	

**Author's Note:**

> please ignore any mistakes, i'm doing my best (and it's like 1 am)

Whenever Jamison’s tired, he usually drags Lucio to bed with him because he likes to hold on to someone when sleeping.

Lucio didn’t mind this. In fact, he would look forward to bedtime, when Jamie would grab his hand and pull him along behind him (or sometimes Jamie slung Lucio’s small frame over his shoulder and carried him all the way to the bed). Lucio would lean back on the pillows and slide under the blankets and Jamie would follow suit, snuggling close to him, pulling his boyfriend’s back towards his chest, wrapping his arms - both flesh and prosthetic (he still reused to take his prosthetics off in front of Lucio) - around Lucio and place small kisses on top and back of his head. Jamie would drift off to sleep, arms still wrapped around Lucio’s waist. But Lucio would stay awake.

Lucio hadn’t had a full night of sleep in so long; he can’t even remember the last time he slept the whole night.

Ever since he started dating Jamie, his insomnia had been acting up again.

He had finally gotten it under control, but then Jamison Fawkes came strutting into his life.

Gorgeous, kind, caring Jamison Fawkes. Sweet, smart, gentle Jamison Fawkes. Giggly, blushy, happy Jamison Fawkes.

Reckless, careless, pyromaniac Jamison Fawkes.

Jamie was too reckless. This was why his insomnia had come back. He worried too much that something was going to happen to Jamie. He worried that Jamie would be out, blowing something up, and blow off another limb instead. He worried Jamie would be out on a mission and accidentally step on his own mine, losing more than a few limbs.

Lucio loved Jamie so much, and he didn’t blame him for bringing back his insomnia. It’s not Jamie’s fault that Lucio has anxiety in the first place. It’s not Jamie’s fault.

Whenever Jamie would fall asleep, Lucio would try to match their breathing to make it seem like he was asleep as well. He really didn’t want Jamie figuring out about his inability to sleep because he knows Jamie will blame himself like he always does.

The DJ would go days without sleeping and dark circles would ring his eyes. His reactions would be slow, his brain wouldn’t seem to work fast enough. Words seemed to enter through one ear and immediately leave out the other, his brain not even slightly registering what was said. Jamie wouldn’t notice, and even though Lucio would be tired, it still baffled him at how oblivious his boyfriend could be.

Jamison has many good qualities, but being observant isn’t one of them.

Even Hana, who is always focussing on a video game instead of everyone else, noticed something was up with Lucio. 

Angela took notice and tried to ask him if something was wrong, but he avoided conversation, afraid she would make him stop seeing Jamie because it’s bad for his health.

Eventually, though, when Jamie silently woke up in the middle of the night, he noticed that his boyfriend wasn’t sleeping either.

“Can’t sleep, mate?” he whispered into Lucio’s shoulder.

This startled the shorter man, as he wasn’t expecting Jamie to be awake.

“Uh, yeah. C-couldn’t sleep,” he stammers, trying to make his voice sound like he had been asleep.

“Mhm,” Jamie hummed, “I know you’re not tellin’ me the truth. The tone in your voice gives ya away.”

Lucio turned around so he was face to face with Jamie. He buried his face in his boyfriend’s chest, trying to avoid Jamie’s alert and worried gaze.

“Lu, is there somethin’ tha’ you’re not tellin’ me?” his voice was masked with worry.

All Lucio can do is shake his head. Trying to convince Jamie nothing was wrong was going to take a lot of work. 

“Look at me,” Jamie said, placing his hands on both of Lucio’s cheeks, raising his head to look into his eyes. “What’s up?”

“Nothing, I told you,” Lucio whispered, trying (but failing) to keep his voice level and his eyes clear of guilt.

Jamie knows there’s no way he’ll be able to get Lucio to open up without some coaxing, so he gently presses his lips to his partner’s.

Lucio knows why Jamie’s kissing him, but he couldn’t help but lose himself in the kiss anyways. 

One hand on the back of Jamie’s neck, the other wrapped around his bicep, Lucio deepens the kiss. 

Jamie keeps his flesh hand on Lucio’s cheek, but moves his prosthetic one to wrap around his waist, pulling the DJ’s body closer to his own.

As much as Jamie wanted to deepen the kiss even more (as well as do some dirty things to the beautiful man in front of him), he pulled away and rested his forehead on Lucio’s.

Lucio huffed disappointedly as Jamie pulled his face up to meet his again. Except this time, Jamie  _ really  _ looks at Lucio’s face. He notices the dark circles; he notices the way his lips curve into a frown, when they usually always point upwards in a small smile. 

Finally, Jamie clues in. “How much sleep you gettin’, babe?”

A defeated sigh escapes Lucio’s lips as he whispered, “Barely any.”

The taller man rubs small, comforting circles into his partner’s back and kisses the top of his head. “Ya should’ve told me ya weren’t sleepin’,” Jamie softly said into Lucio’s hair.

“Didn’t want you to think it was your fault,” Lucio murmured, keeping his voice low. 

“Why would it be my-” Jamie stopped talking, realization falling over his face. “I’m not good enough for you, I know that, but tell me what I need to do to get you to stay.”

“No, no, no, Jamie, that’s not what I meant, I promise,” Lucio reassured his boyfriend, “I won’t leave you, I love you too much.”

“Then why would it be my fault?”

“Because I love you too much. I’m scared to lose you,” he confessed, “I’m scared one night might be our last, I’m scared that one day you’ll go out to blow something up and never return.” Tears were slowly streamed down his face. He’d never spoken up about his anxieties and worries before.

Jamie stayed quiet for a while, but wiped the tears off Lucio’s face. 

“J-Jamie?” Lucio stuttered, worried his boyfriend had fallen asleep or something.

“Lu, you don’t need to worry about tha’,” Jamie finally replied.

“Why’s that?” 

“You’re too important ta me, I won’t go blow myself up,” Jamie promised. “Ya really should get Angie ta help with your insomnia, though. Ya need your sleep.”

“Mhm,” Lucio hummed.

“Mhm,” Jamie repeated, pecking Lucio’s lips.

Lucio smiles and kissed Jamie again, resuming the kiss from before.

That night was the first night Lucio slept in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> ahh my boys are so in love I love them so much  
> I've got so many fic ideas so y'all better look forward to that  
> if you guys have any plot ideas or ideas for how I could make my writing better, let me know (please)


End file.
